


My FE short story collection

by Rizz07



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gaydretti, Gen, Humor, IRacing, M/M, jeandre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Just like the titles says.Chapter 6: Mitch/Alex
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, António Félix da Costa & Robin Frijns, António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Mitch Evans/Alex Lynn, Sam Bird & Robin Frijns
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Iracing (Antonio/Robin)

His car was speeding down the road on the screen in front of him. Another evening, another round of Iracing with his friends. He wasn't racing an official race, no this was just for fun. Through his headphones Antonio could hear the others talking and laughing. They had just restarted after yet another ‘safety car’, and in his rear mirror he could see cars crashing into one other. But he left the mayhem behind. Going full throttle in his hunt for the lead, when another car pushed him wide. “Kelvin” he growled playfully, as the South African passed him. Hearing the other chuckle, he started to chase, planning on getting some payback. “Last round” he heard someone say, while he was closing in on Kelvin’s car. Then out of nowhere he was hit full on in the flank. Making his car roll over multiple times and ending up on its roof. “Lando you fucker” he all but shouted. Having caught a flash of the Brit’s car, and even if he hadn’t, those high giggles gave the McLaren driver away. Sighing he looked at his upside down view on the screen. “Guys, I need some help over here” he called out to the others.

“No worries man, I’ve got you” someone told him. Though he wasn’t completely sure who it was. Sometimes all the voices just blended in together, making it harder to tell who was who. Not to mention he wasn't familiar with all the guys in here today. 

The screen showed his car being hit, and rolling, before ending right back on its roof.

“Here let me try.” That was Morad, who seconds later hit him full force. It did the trick, his car tumbling around and back on its four wheels.

“Thanks man” he said quickly. Hitting the throttle, going straight back to chase the others. “Do we do another safety car?"

“Nah, there’s only two corners left” Kelvin answered.

‘In that case’ he thought, speeding towards the finish line, where an absolute mayhem came in to view. One he planned to join himself. His eyes setting on a familiar orange car. Flooring his, he hit it with high speed.

“Aaahhh! Antonio! What the hell did you do that for?” Lando asked, trying to sound indignant.

“You know exactly what that was for” Antonio grinned back. Happy with the payback he had gotten, leaving the Brit’s car on his side.

“You suck” Lando replied. Sounding like he was pouting, making him laugh harder.

“Another round?” Someone asked. A very tempting offer, that he was about to take. But then he glanced on to the sofa on his right. At the man napping there and knew he had to decline. It was already late anyway.

“Not for me guys. I’m done for today” he announced. Hearing other agree as well.

“I’m down for another round” he heard Dani say.

“Well have fun. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” After saying his goodbyes, he shut down the game and turned his computer off.

Satisfied he stretched his slightly stiff muscles, arching his back away from the chair. Tired, he climbed out of it, moving over the sofa. “Robin baby, time to wake up” he said gently. Leaning down to run his fingers through the sleeping man’s brown hair.

Slowly the Dutchman blinked his narrow eyes open, looking up at him groggily. Yawning, he questioned. “What time is it?”

Glancing at his phone, he answered. “A little before midnight.”

“And you only got done now?”

Breathing out a laugh, he hummed. Pulling the blanket off of Robin's body. Folding it and neatly placed it over the armrest. "Come on, let's go to bed." Reaching a hand out, pulling the man up. Chuckling softly when the man lost his balance and collapsed against him. “Wow, I’ve got you.” Perfectly content with letting the man clinch onto him. “Let’s get your sleepy ass to bed.” He had offered Robin the option of going to bed earlier, but the man had declined. Preferring to stay near him, than to sleep in an empty bed. And since Robin could sleep anywhere, he was more than okay napping on the sofa while Antonio played Iracing. Knowing how much the Portuguese liked it. Especially now that it was the only form of racing he could do. That easy acceptance was one of the reason’s he loved his Dutchman so much. 


	2. From the bottom to the top (Jeandre Graydretti + Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just written for fun, inspired by this gem https://mr-cage-man.tumblr.com/post/180323303390/sorry-not-sorry-jeandr%C3%A9 reappearing on tumblr as well as me rewatching the BtV from Marrakesh.

Sam was laughing with Jev and André as Robin walked over to join them. A piece of a Meghan Trainor song constantly repeating on André’s phone.

“What’s so funny?” he questioned curiously.

“You got to see this” Sam grinned. Grabbing the phone out of André’s hands to show him.

The little video clip was nothing special until it suddenly showed Jev’s then André’s face. He frowned confused as the video repeated itself. That’s when it dawned on him that it showed Jev’s when Meghan sang _bottom_ and André’s with _top_. Oh! A laugh fell from his lips, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Original right” André said with a smirk. Letting his hand wonder to Jev’s ass, squeezing it playfully. Laughing as the man huffed offended and moved his hand away. But the look on his face told Robin it was all in good nature, with a smile playing on the Frenchman’s lips.

“Do I even want to know how you found this?” Robin wondered.

“Nope.” André said, popping the P. Again with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Whoever made it, should do one with you and Toni as well” Sam told him with a teasing glint in his eye.

“Oh definitely” Jev agreed. “But who’d be the bottom?”

“Robin.” Sam and André answered almost in sync.

Narrowing his eyes, Robin glared offended at the two men. “Hold on. Why am I the bottom?”

“Ahem, have you looked at that peachy bum of yours?” His team mate told him. “Sunshine that’s made to bottom.”

“Oh not this again?” Remembering the Behind the Visor Sam had first brought it up.

“He’s right though” André agreed. “Your ass just screams to be grabbed with both hands” the man told him. Leaning in to whisper loud enough for the other’s to hear. “It’s so tempting, but I can’t. Jev would kill me.” The man winked playfully.

His cheeks heated up with bright blush as Jev muttered, “Damn right” under his breath. Sure he had gotten compliments on his ass before, but he had no idea it was apparently that attractive. Making him feel kind of honored at the compliment, as well as a little bashful.

“Antonio!” Those feelings quickly being replaced by horror as he saw Jev wave over his Portuguese team mate. It was one thing to joke about them without the man present, but another to have him there as well.

“What’s up guys” the younger greeted them.

“We've got a question for you” Sam grinned, enjoying this way too much. And Robin silently wished for the ground to swallow him. “Do you-“

“Doesn’t Robin have the most fuckable ass ever?” André beat the Brit to it.

Groaning he brought his hands up to his face, hiding it. Cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment. God how he hated these guys.

“Oh definitely.” The words made him look up so fast, it almost gave him a whiplash. Staring at his lover in utter disbelieve, that he would admitted it like that. The slightly younger man grinning at him, giving his ass a little tap. “But you can only look, not touch” he warned the men.

“Oh, so is he a top or a bottom?” André asked the Antonio. Earning him a warning slap on his arm from Jev. “What I’m curious” the man defended himself.

“Both” Robin answered him dryly.

Antonio humming. “That ass is also nice to grab onto when he’s-“

“Lalalala” Sam singsonged. Having put his fingers in his arms. “That’s way too much information for me.”

Grinning Robin threw an arm over his friend’s shoulders. “Jealous?”

“Now you know I am a jealous person, but that is one part I’m not jealous of. Thank you very much.” Came the reply from the Brit. Who was not only married, but also straight as an arrow.

“Yet you were perfectly happy claiming I was the bottom” Robin couldn’t help but continue to tease.

“Yeah for the song. Not to know about your sex life” the man huffed, crossing his arms.

Antonio blinked in confusion. “Wait what song?”

“This one.” Jev showed his team mate.

“Oh accurate” the man responded with a grin. “Speaking of video’s. I saw one earlier-“ and with that the subject changed to a random video. No one commenting when he leaned a casual forearm on Antonio’s shoulder. Just like no one ever commented on the closeness between Jev and André.


	3. End of the season (Robin, Antonio & Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the fact that about half the grid if flying straight out for other racing commitments after the season ended, or that the COVID-19 rules don’t seem to imply here.

There was happy chatter all around him at Techeetah’s championship slash end of the season party. With his presence obviously being explained by an invite from  Antonio. Part of him was still struggling to believe his former team mate and close friend was a Formula E champion. Not that it wasn’t deserved, because it was! And he was absolutely delighted for his friend. But considering the man’s route to the top it still felt surreal, but in a good way. Hard work payed off.

“Evening chaps. Sorry I’m late” Sam said as he joined them. Him being another one of Antonio’s invites.

Laughing Robin let his eyes run over the man’s body. “All cleaned up?”

The Brit’s eyes narrowed. “I hate you.” Which only resulted in making him laugh harder. “But if you must know, yes. Not thanks to you lot.”

“Hey man that’s what you get for leaving the team” Robin grinned holding his hands up in fake innocence.

“Get what? What did I miss?” Antonio asked. Eyeing them both curiously.

“Nothing” Sam mumbled. 

“Haven’t you seen my Instagram?” The Portuguese shook his head. “Oh mate it was great. Me and the team delivered Sam to Jaguar.” Fishing out his phone. 

“You don’t have to show him” Sam half heartedly protested. Well aware that what happened was already all over the internet anyway.

“Oh I have to see this” Antonio grinned. His curiosity spiked as he leaned closer to him. Robin presented him the video he had made earlier that evening. It showed Sam being taped up to a hand truck covered by flower and eggs by the team, before being delivered to the Jaguar garage. 

“Oh my god that, this is brilliant” Antonio laughed. Pressing the replay button. “Man you should have really waited until the season was over to announce your move” he told Sam. 

Which in hindsight might have been better, but Robin also knew that Sam wanted to give the team a proper farewell after 6 seasons together.

Hearing Antonio’s words, Sam tried his best to look annoyed, but Robin could see a small little smile on his lips, which the Brit tried to fight back. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll remember that if I ever decided to change teams again. Although I am sure the Jaguar guys are far better mannered.” Words directed directly to him.

“Whatever you so mate. Whatever you say.” 

But all fun and games aside, Robin was really going to miss teaming up with Sam next season. They just had great chemistry and worked really well together. Even if the didn’t always see eye to eye and the Brit could annoy him to no end at times, he had gained a friend over these last two years as team mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m also going to miss them. For me they were the best, most fun team mates this season. Also I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Video mentioned in this: https://rizz07.tumblr.com/post/626370577520869376/f1topayrespects-sam-bird-being-delivered-to-his


	4. I want one (Jeandre)

Choking on his coffee, André coughed loudly to the point that his eyes watered. Quickly he took another sip, knowing it would bring some relief. Once he calmed down a little and felt slightly better he picked his phone back up. Closing Instagram story that had kept continued going, going back to Jev’s one. His heart skipping a beat as he pressed his thumb on the screen to hold it. Giving him the confirmation that he had seen it right the first time. There on his screen was a picture of Jev himself, looking peaceful with a baby in his arms. Nothing too unusual if it hadn’t been for the text the man had added. The ‘I want one’ with the heart eye emoji made him feel both nervous and giddy all at once. Of course he had heard the man joke about it before, but for him to actually put it on his story like that, for the whole world to see, gave him the feeling that the man might just be a little more serious this time around. Worrying his lip he hesitated only for a few seconds before he decided to call this lover.

“ _Salut mon amour_ ” the man greeted the moment he picked up, and André could hear the smile in his voice.

“Do you mean it.” Shit, he hadn’t meant for it to flop it out like that, but it was too late to take it back now. The only thing he could do now was wait. Particularly able to hear the younger man’s confusion through the phone as he held his breath.

“Mean what?” See. Confusion.

“The baby. That you want one” he clarified almost hasty. Anxious to hear the answer even if he wasn’t too sure what it was that he wanted to hear himself.

“Honestly, I did.” Sucking in a breath, he took a moment to let that information sink in. “I mean, obviously not as in right this second, but if I’m honest, I would like for us to move towards it” Jev hurriedly added, probably nervous and on edge due to his silence.

“I’d like that as well” he found himself admitting, as relieved washed over him. Realizing that most of his anxiety had been cost by his fear of being put on the spot. That Jev would demand an answer from him right this second, with a high chance of it being the wrong one. But if anything it only seemed to confirm his own desire for a family. 

“Yeah?” Hearing the anticipation in his voice.

“Yeah” he confirmed. “But we can talk about that later, alright? When you get back.” Not wanting to do this over the phone, feeling like this was conversation better held in person instead.

“Sounds good” Jev confirmed him. “Only a few more days now, love.” Making him smile, already counting down the days till the man’s return.

“Me, Max and Cheetah can’t wait for you to be back.” As on cue that little cat decided on that moment to jump on the sofa he was sitting on and to settled herself on his lap.

“Miss you guys too.” Hearing the sense of longing in his lover’s voice, bringing a little sad smile to his lips, sharing that longing. 

If quarantine had learned them anything was that both of them liked and enjoyed all the time they suddenly were spending at home and together. For him it had been a reconfirmation that he had made the right choice by quitting WEC, actually enjoying the more free time it gave him.

Leaning back the two of them continued talking with the subject changing to what Jev had been up to that day, while he lazily petted the cat on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's small and nothing special, but hey at least I'm writing again right. Something I have been really struggling to do as of late.


	5. Nap time (Robin & Antonio)

The sensation of his arm being lifted woke him up. Disturbed, he groaned. Ready to curse whoever that had dared to wake him. It was nap time damn it and by his clock, not enough time could have possibly passed for it to end already.

But instead of the expected wake up call, no words were being spoken. Nor was there pulling on his arm, to try to get him up. Instead he felt his makeshift bed dip as another body joined him. The person snuggling under his arm and placing it's head on Robin's chest.

Frowning he realized, he should open his eyes and check who it was, but at the same time he couldn't really be bothered. In the end his curiosity did win. Cracking an eye open, he looked down. Feeling his body relax when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair that unmistakable belonged to Antonio.

Breathing out, he smiled. Angling his body, he curled around the Portuguese some more.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine” Robin yawned. “You know you’re always welcome to join my naps.” Lazily nuzzling his nose in Antonio’s hair.

Antonio hummed sleepily. " _Obrigado_."

Feeling the man next to him relax, Robin allowed himself to drift back asleep. Set on making the most out of the remaining nap time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but it was too cute not to be shared.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think ;)


	6. Lapland (Alex/Mitch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy piece with these two and the first time writing them.

It was still particularly dark outside when Alex settled himself on the big comfortable sofa with a cup of coffee and the newspaper on his tablet. Enjoying the peace and quietness of the early morning. Although here in Lapland he hardly had to worry about loud noises, with snow slowly descending from the still dark sky outside of their cabin.

His cup was almost empty when he smiled into it, at the sound of bare feet padding the wooden floor. Coming closer and closer until two arms, covered by the bedspread, circled over his shoulders. Hugging him from behind.

“Morning” Mitch yawned. Sleepily nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“Good morning love.” Chuckling softly when the New Zealander let go of him, only to climb over the backrest. Dropping down on the sofa next to him, completely snuggled up in the spread. Only a few wild strands of bed hair peaking out. It was rather adorable. “ Did you sleep well?”

Humming the younger moved closer. Taking Alex’s his arm to move under it, cuddling up against him.

It had become kind of their thing. He would get up early, being a morning person and early riser. Only for Mitch to come stumbling after him about 30 or so minutes later. Missing his presence and warmth in their bed.

“Thought you were a kiwi, not a koala” he couldn’t help by tease. Chuckling softly when his boyfriend huffed, smacking his chest, even in his half asleep state. “You’re adorable.” Ignoring another huff. Fondly moving the bed spread back a little, attempting to smooth over the messy hair without much success.

Both of them knowing how much he loved morning’s likes these. To have a snoozing Mitch in his arms, cuddled up against him.

It used to be a rarity for them to enjoy it with their busy work schedules. Yet due to the pandemic it had become something he had grown accustomed to. Missing it whenever they couldn’t.

**

About an hour or so later, when it was starting to become light outside, he carefully detangled himself from Mitch's almost vise grip. Trying his best not to wake him up. He preferred to stay seated, huddled up with his boyfriend, but his bladder really demanded to be relieved. Having already postponed it to the absolute max.

When he got back, the sofa was empty. The fresh smell of coffee reached his nose.

Following the scent to the kitchen, he saw Mitch at the kitchen island, now more awake. “Made you a new one” the kiwi smiled, pushing his coffee cup his way, while waiting for his own.

“Thanks sweetheart.” Pressing a kiss on top of the messy hair, before grabbing his cup.

“You go ahead” Mitch told him, nodding towards the living. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Nodding he moved back to the sofa, moving the spread out of the way. Not having to wait long for the Jaguar driver to join him. Sitting down next to him. Throwing his legs over the Brit’s with a lazy grin.

“What do you want to do today?” he questioned the younger.

“Maybe go out for a hike or something, enjoy the landscape and everything” Mitch proposed.

“I’d like that” he nodded.

Mitch's lips spread into a teasing grin. "Well better dress up warm." Leaning in closer. "Because baby it's cold outside." Making a laugh fall from his lips.

“Cheesy.” Pinching the man’s leg, making him squirm.

“You love it.” And that he did.

**

“Come on.” Mitch was pulling him along, climbing a little hill. “I wanna see what the view is like man.” Trying to look backwards, but it was hindered by the hood of his winter coat, that was put up over his head and beanie, protecting him from the cold.

“I’m coming” he laughed.

It always amazed him that Mitch in his enthusiasm was quicker than him, even when he was the one with the longer legs.

Reaching the top, the New Zealander stopped abruptly. An almost silent ‘wow’ falling from his lips at the stunning sight that met them. It truly was amazing. The land and trees below covered in snow forming a winter wonderland that you would see on cards or in movies. Almost too perfect to be real. Yet here they were taking it in with their own eyes.

“Babe it amazing” Mitch breathed out. Fishing out his camera to snap a couple of photos that Alex was sure wouldn’t do justice to the natural beauty.

“Here.” Handing over the phone. “Use those long arms of yours to take a selfie of us” Mitch winked, circling both arms around Alex his waist.

“Your wish is my comment.”

Smiling at the camera, he shot a few, before adding some more with him resting his head on top of Mitch’s.

“Here, see if it up to your approval” he said, handing back the phone. All too familiar with how tricky a good selfie could be. Especially if you wanted the two people in it as well as the background to look good.

Mitch scrolled through them, before he stopped. “Oh my god” he breathed out. Turning to him with a grin. "This one is perfect!” Showing one of them to him. “It’ll make the perfect Christmas card.”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Love I hate to break it to you, but Christmas was just a few days ago.”

“Well next year’s obviously” the kiwi grinned.

Such an innocent comment, yet it filled him with warmth. The fact that Mitch was thinking so far ahead, to the future. A future with him. It still amazed him, even after 2 years of dating.

“You’d like that?” Mitch was staring up at him with so much love. Like he had been able to read his mind, knew what he had been thinking.

“It’d love it.” Capturing the kiwi’s lips with his. “And I love you.”

Making a brilliant smile form on Mitch’s lips. “Love you too babe. Love you too.” Standing up on his tiptoes to bump their noses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Rizz07


End file.
